Eldar Wargear
Despite the differences between the dozens of Craftworlds of the Eldar, all share the same technology with regards to weapons, equipment and vehicles. In addition, Craftworld Eldar equipment (or very similar variants) is also used by the Harlequins and various groups of Eldar Exodites, outcasts, and pirates. This list will describe the various weapon types, common equipment and vehicles used by the Craftworld Eldar. Melee Weapons Biting Blade Biting Blades are available only to Exarchs of the Striking Scorpion aspect. They are large, two-handed chainswords similar to the Eviscerator chainswords used by some soldiers of the Imperium and are capable of cutting through flesh and armour with ease. Each hit scored by the biting blade increases the strength of the weapon. Chainsabres Chainsabres are available only to the Exarchs of the Striking Scorpion aspect. They are paired chainswords incorporating twin-linked shuriken pistols. Diresword Direswords are available only to Exarchs of the Dire Avenger aspect. They are one-handed power swords incorporating an Eldar spirit stone. Any target wounded by a Diresword can be killed outright by the spirit residing within the spirit stone. The Phoenix Lord Asurmen carries the very first diresword, the Sword of Asur. It contains the soul of his brother Tethesis, who was killed by a Daemon. Executioner The Executioner is a large two-handed power glaive available only to Howling Banshee Exarchs, which is capable of slicing an opponent in half with a single blow. The Phoenix Lords Jain Zar and Maugan Ra also use Executioners. Harlequin's Kiss The Harlequin's Kiss is one of the more horrifying close combat weapons employed by the Eldar, and is used only by Harlequins. It is a sharpened tube containing monofilament wire, like those used in the Death Spinners, and worn on the forearm. The tube is punched into the target and the wire uncoiled, ripping the victim's innards apart in a spectacular and bloody fashion. Mandiblasters Mirrorswords Power Blades Scorpion Chainsword Scorpion's Claw Triskele Witchblade Wraithsword Specific weapons Ranged Weapons Flamers The Eldar use identical analogues to the Imperial Flamer which function as a battlefield flamethrower. These weapons are carried by either Storm Guardians or can be mounted on Wraithlords.4th Edition Codex: Eldar Shuriken Weapons Shuriken weapons are the most common weapon type amongst the Craftworld Eldar. These weapons are dependent on a solid core of ammunition, which is normally cylindrical (although many variants do exist). When the weapon is fired, high-energy impulses shear off a monomolecular layer from the ammunition core, before hurling the disc from the barrel of the weapon. Up to a hundred shurikens can be fired in a two-second burst, with a standard ammunition core sufficient to provide at least ten such bursts before depletion. However, the method of firing does not lend itself to long-range accuracy, leaving the standard Eldar weapon to be outreached by opponents. Shuriken weapons come in several forms: * Shuriken pistols :These small but deadly shuriken pistols are used by many troops in the Eldar army. The shuriken pistols are used by some farseers, howling banshee aspects, some autarchs, strikeforce guardians, and striking scorpions. * Shuriken catapults :The shuriken catapults of the Craftworld Eldar are two handed weapons used by guardians. The dire avenger aspect warriors carry similar weapons known as "avenger shuriken catapults" that are shuriken catapults with detachable laser sights. The exarch may call the dire avengers to empty all their ammunition by blasting it out in an uncontrollable storm of blades (known as "bladestorm"). The shuriken catapults are only standard issue weapons, so they are not very strong, but since guardians travel in heavy numbers, all the shuriken catapults' combined strength could rip through even the many plates of a Leman Russ tank. :Currently these weapons are elongated delta shapes, but they were initally shaped with two projections on either side of the muzzle that lent the catapult the superficial appearance of a crossbow. * Shuriken cannons :Most of the vehicles of the Eldar race have massive shuriken cannons that are twice the size of ordinary shuriken catapults and are much stronger. Some vehicles such as the wave serpent carry twin linked shuriken cannons that fire simultaneously in a rapid fashion. One example of this type of weapon is carried by Maugan-Ra the Harvester of Souls. * Shrieker cannons :These man-portable shuriken cannons are carried by the Death Jesters of the Webway, and the Vypers of the Saim-Hann Craftworld. Shrieker cannons employ shuriken impregnated with "virulent genetic toxins" that cause their targets to explode and spray acidic blood in all directions that can damage even the most heavily armored foes. Although these weapons are rarely seen on the battlefront, they are powerful weapons that can terrify even the most battle-worn veterans of the Space Marines. Laser weapons Although similar in concept to Imperial 'las' technology, the laser-based weapons used by the Craftworld Eldar are significantly more advanced than those of the Imperium. This is due to both the use of more efficient generation and transmission systems and the artificial growth of special focusing crystals through which the laser energy is filtered and refined before discharge. There are seven main types of Eldar laser weaponry: * Brightlances : The brightlance constitutes the main anti-tank firepower of the Craftworld Eldar. It is a laser weapon, similar in concept to Imperial counterpart, the lascannon, but fires an extremely focused shot, negating the value of extra-heavy armor. * Scatter Lasers : A much more efficient analog of the Imperial Guard's multi-laser, scatter lasers use crystalline power cells to store a concentrated charge, before releasing the energy in a concentrated burst. * Pulse lasers : Like the bright lance, the pulse laser is similar in concept to Imperial lascannon. However, like all Eldar weapons, it is superior in efficiency. It differs from the bright lance in that it fires a burst of several shots, but is less effective against heavy armour. * Lasblasters : Carried by the Swooping Hawks Aspect Warriors, the lasblaster is analogous to Imperial Hellguns. Exarchs use a more effective triple-barrelled version called a hawk's talon, and also have access to the sunrifle, a weapon which fires a high number of laser shots per second. * Laser lances : These are wielded by the jetbike-riding Shining Spear Aspect Warriors. They provide a heavy close range punch as the Shining Spears charge into battle. The Exarch may carry a more powerful version of the laser lance called a starlance. * Ranger long rifles :The rangers of the Alaitoc Craftworld carry las-rifle type weapons which have quite powerful blasts but are not too good at piercing armour. These las-rife type weapons have laser sights, and can shoot miles across the battlefield Plasma Weapons Like their Imperial counterparts, the Eldar make use of Plasma weaponry in various forms. While Eldar plasma weaponry tends to be of slightly-less destructive power than Imperial weapons, they can boast a higher rate of fire and pose no danger to their operators, as Eldar weapons do not overheat. *'Plasma Missile' :While the Eldar Missile Launcher is capable of launching the standard Krak missile like most missile launchers, the weapon can also launch Plasma missiles. A plasma missile, upon detonation, explodes in a large area, negating cover and piercing medium armor with ease. Monofilament weapons These weapons utilise a liquid organo-polymer compound to create monomolecular wire nets. These nets are created as the liquid compound exits the weapons, before being directed at the target (inaccurately in the case of shadow weavers). The net is extremely hard to remove, as it is made up of molecule-thick strands which are capable of cutting through unprotected flesh. The compound is designed to contract when disturbed, resulting in the victim slicing themselves apart as they struggle to free themselves. Although effective, it can be defeated by stronger forms of rigid armor. *'Death Spinners' are the ritual weapons used by the Warp Spider Aspect. The Exarchs of the Warp Spiders often carry dual death spinners, in the artificial 'arms' of their ritual armor, therefore, the Exarch has his hands free to mount optional Power blades. *'Monofilament Rifle' is an upgrade for the Warp Spider Exarch. While similar in principal to the Death Spinners utilized by the rest of the squad, it has a much lower rate of fire, and the monofilament net is stored in an armor-piercing shell, designed to pierce armor and then unravel inside the target. *'Shadow Weavers' are indirect support weapons utilized by the Eldar. They are usually fielded in batteries of three. Once fired into the air, the mono-filament nets drift down on unlucky targets. While the strength and armor penetration of this weapon is similar to the Death Spinners of the Warp Spiders, it is dispersed in a much larger range, possibly disrupting entire formations. Grenades *'Haywire Grenades' are used for neutralizing various vehicles. They send out an extremely high-powered, short range shockwave of magnetic energy which shorts out electrical equipment and energy systems of an enemy vehicle. These weapons are often carried by the Swooping Hawk and Warp Spider Aspect Warriors. *'Plasma Grenades' are used to temporarially stun the victim, leaving them useless for a few seconds, giving the attacker time to leap onto their victim and rip them to shreds. These are commonly used by Striking Scorpion and Swooping Hawk Aspect Warriors. *'Hallucinogen Grenades' are used by Harlequin Shadowseers to support them as they charge into melee combat. They release a large cloud of drugs which disrupt enemy infantry, and have the same effect as multiple Plasma Grenades. *'Eldar Melta Bombs' are in pretty much every way the same as Imperial Melta Bombs, using a sub-molecular fuel to penetrate tank armor. Eldar Melta Bombs, however, are much more advanced and compact. They are carried by Fire Dragons, who use them to destroy fortifications and tanks that do not succumb to their Fusion Guns. Vibro-cannon A large weapon used on support platforms, Vibro-cannon are sonic-based weaponry that generate a rapidly distorting wave of sonic energy that ranges from ultrasonics to hypersonic frequencies. This wave is directed down a magnetised tunnel and, when it hits its target, literally shakes the target to pieces. It is able to cross the sonic beams of two or more Vibro-cannon to increase the already severe damage done to the target, making them capable of destroying even the most armoured foe if used properly. Fusion weapons Fusion guns are used by the Fire Dragons Aspect, and are similar to the Meltaguns used by the Imperium. It is comparable in strength to its Imperial counterparts. There is also an improved fusion weapon, called a firepike, which boasts enhanced range in comparison. There is also a Fusion Pistol, used in small numbers by Harlequins for extra close-range fire; however, although they are similar in power to Fusion Guns, their range is amazingly short. Projectile weapons *'Eldar missile launchers' are also sometimes carried by Dark Reaper Exarchs but more commonly fitted as heavy weapons to Eldar vehicles. Similar to the missile launchers of the Imperium, they can fire either krak missiles, but can also fire plasma missiles, much like an Imperial frag missile with better armour penetrating abilities.. *'Tempest launchers' these rare weapons are only carried by the Dark Reaper Exarchs in place of the standard Reaper launcher. This weapon differs from the standard Reaper launcher in that it is used to saturate an area with smaller, armour-piercing missiles via indirect fire in volleys like a long-range highly potent shotgun. Special/Unique Weapons Exarch/Aspect Weapons Eldar Exarchs, particularly the Phoenix Lords, often carry unique weapons far more effective than normal Eldar Weaponry. Phoenix Lords Each Phoenix Lord usually possesses at least one unique weapon. Asurmen, the Dire Avenger Phoenix Lord, possesses a unique Twin Avenger Shuriken Catapult which leaves his hands free to wield The Sword of Asur, the very first Diresword. The Sword of Asur contains the spirit stone of Asurmen's fallen brother and it is this very spirit that makes the sword so deadly. The Sword functions similarly to a wraithsword. Jain Zar, the Howling Banshee Phoenix Lord, is armed with an ornate Executioner known as the Blade of Destruction, and the Silent Death, a three-bladed weapon which functions in the same way as a Triskele, except the Silent Death is much more powerful in terms of raw strength. Baharroth, the Phoenix Lord of the Swooping Hawks, possesses no unique weapons, only a Power Sword and a Hawk's Talon. Karandras, second Phoenix Lord of the Striking Scorpions, carries both a Scorpion's Claw and a Scorpion Chainsword, and is also armed with The Scorpion's Bite, a potent set of twin Mandiblasters that is far more powerful than the normal type, and is capable of firing more shots as well. Fuegan, the Fire Dragon Phoenix Lord is armed with a Firepike and the Fire Axe, a power weapon whose flaming blade can slice through infantry and vehicle armor with equal ease. The Fire Axe functions like a close combat melta-weapon, sans the incredible strength but keeps the armor penetration. Maugan Ra, Phoenix Lord of the Dark Reapers, carries but one weapon; The Maugetar. It is a massive weapon which reflects his specialization in ranged warfare. Comparing it to a Reaper Launcher would be an insult; it possesses far more stopping power than the basic Reaper Launcher, and fires much faster as well. Even the most hardened veterans dive deeper into cover when confronted with this weapon, and with good reason; the sheer volume of projectiles this weapon puts out can tear infantry or vehicle targets to shreds in a matter of seconds. The weapon also has a built-in Executioner, used much like a bayonet, although obviously more powerful. Other Weapons Equipment Wraithbone Infinity Circuit Spiritstone Webway Vehicles Most of the vehicles of the Eldar (except War Walkers, Wraithlords and the largest Titans) incorporate powerful "grav-thrusters", allowing them hover over the ground. This makes them significantly faster than their Imperial equivalents, and their speed is better protection than any amount of armour plating. Jetbike Vyper War Walker Falcon Wave Serpent Fire Prism Firestorm Night Spinner Wraithbone constructs The Eldar are known to create warriors which are composed entirely of Wraithbone and powered by the spirits of long dead warriors. They range from the man-size Wraithguard to the gigantic Warlock Titans. Wraithlord Wraithguard Others When first introduced into the Warhammer 40,000 setting, there were Eldar walkers with living occupants within known as Dreadnoughts (three types; the "War Cry", "Banshee" and "War Demon", depending on their weapons). There was also the "Spirit Warrior" which was animated by a spirit force similar to the current Spirit Stones and the human sized spirit animated "Ghost Warriors". It was possible for Spirit Warriors to be psykers. In time this was condensed into the Wraithlord/Wraithguard which made a greater distinction between the human world and Eldar and fitted better with the background. In Epic Armaggeddon the Eldar utilize Wraithbone in a number of their titans. Most notable of these is the Warlock Titan. The Warlock is not manned by a conventional crew, but a collection of powerful psykers, mostly Warlocks and Seers. War Engines Knights Larger than walkers but smaller than Titans. The Knights are found on agri-worlds. Initially supported in the early 1990s in Epic Space Marine, these models are no longer replaced. *Fire Gale *Bright Stallion *Towering Destroyer Engines of Vaul These are the super-heavy grav tanks. *Storm Serpent - Armed with a turret mounted pulse laser and scatter laser, and several small weapon systems, the prime purpose of the storm serpent is to transport an eldar portal into position to transmit Eldar warriors from the webway to the battlefield. Since no troops are actually transported the storm serpent's destruction does not kill any Eldar troops other than its guardian crew. It only appears in the Epic Armageddon game. *Void Spinner - Armed only with a void spinner monofiliment array, it is only used by the Biel-tan Craftworld Eldar. The reason is that the monofiliment barrages the void spinner produces not only slice enemies to pieces like other monofiliment weapons but they contain a techno virus that sterilizes the ground it lands on ready to be re-seeded by the Eldar. This is particularly necessary when facing the Orks as their spore-based form of reproduction means that sterilization is the only response to future re-infestation. It only appears in the Epic Armageddon game. Eldar Titans Space Craft Space battles are covered by Battlefleet Gothic (BFG) and the earlier Space Fleet (SF). *Eldar Wraithship (SF) *Eldar Shadowhunter (SF) *Void Stalker Battleship (BG) *Aurora Light Cruiser (BG) *Solaris Light Cruiser (BG) *Dragonship cruiser (BG) *Blackstone Fortress (BG) The Blackstone Fortresses are somewhere between space stations and starships. They are ancient weapons used to combat the C'tan, said to have been created by the Eldar God Vaul. Bibliography * * * * }} References Category:W Category:Eldar